


Him & I

by crusadedean



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: The Reader helps Jax relax after a stressful day.





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and most likely last attempt at smut. I’ve never written anything like this and I’m an innocent human who has never done anything in life. So if anything is not accurate, it’s because I’m writing based only on my knowledge of other smut I’ve read. Also, I’m not that far into Sons Of Anarchy so I don’t know that much about it. If anything seems off, that’s why.

The door to your house slammed, you jumped dropping the plate you were currently washing into the sink. The plate shattered into pieces, but right now you couldn't deal with the broken plate. You knew that Jax had just walked through the door, he's been stressed with the club lately and you weren't sure what you could do anymore. Turning off the water you left the kitchen not bothering cleaning up any of the broken glass.

You were quick to make it to the bedroom, Jax has always been your main priority. As you slowly opened the door there on the bed was Jax sitting alone. Entering the room you swiftly made your way over to the bed sitting next to him.

"You okay, babe," you asked already knowing the answer as you slowly rub your hand up and down against his back trying to give him at least a little bit of comfort.

"No, this fucking club is killing me." He said with anger in his voice.

"What happened?" you questioned.

"Fucking Clay, thinks he knows everything. He's going to run the club into the ground, y/n. I don't know what to do anymore," he spat out, "I-I have to get out."

Your heart was broken, you weren't sure what to do for him anymore. You stopped rubbing his back, stood up and positioned yourself on his lap. You took his face into your hands forcing him to look into your eyes. You gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so sorry babe. You know if I could, I'd take it all away. Things will get better, you're working on it and I believe you can do it." You smiled at him trying to get him to cheer up.

"Thanks, darlin'," He had a small smile on his face, but you weren't pleased enough. You needed to cheer him up better. Swiftly you crashed your lips onto his, he was quick to react as your mouths moulded together sweetly.

You ran your fingers through his blonde locks as a moan slipped from your mouth. Your kiss was getting more heated, Jax grabbed ahold of your hair as you ground your hips into his. That earned some soft whimpers from Jax. You pulled away from looking back into his eyes, there was no longer anger only lust.

You reached your hand down between the both of you palming his hardening member through his pants. In a matter of seconds, you were both unclothed. Every piece of clothing was scattered around the room. You connected Jax lips back onto yours as he grasped at your hip ready to throw you onto the bed when you refused.

"Let me," you whispered.

Jax was silent, you could tell he was enjoying this. He quietly watched as you slowly made your way back on top of his lap. Jax held onto your hips as you moved your center to his member. You took him in your hand slowly sliding him inside of you earning a gasp from Jax. You went slowly at first knowing it killed Jax.

He grunted with each slow movement you made and you chuckled.

"Stop teasing," he lightly scolded.

You picked up the pace quickly moving up and down on his shaft. Your hips thrust into each other, most likely leaving bruises that would be evident tomorrow, but you didn't mind at all. Jax was helping you move faster gripping onto your sides lightly squeezing trying to contain himself. You soon felt the familiar warmth in your stomach before both of you released at the same time. Your movements both becoming sloppy, Jax fell back onto the bed taking you with him. You lied there on top of him trying to regain yourself.

"Thanks, babe. I needed that, " he said as he wrapped both arms around your tiny frame.

"Me too," you looked up at him kissing the crook of his neck.

You knew that no matter what happened it would always be you two together, against the world.


End file.
